


Nocturnal Visions

by LadyLasa



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, because we need more bottom!Sousuke, incubus!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLasa/pseuds/LadyLasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke thought that he'd left these kinds of dreams behind in high school, but when a visitor starts appearing in them now that he's in college, maybe they're more real than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he had the dream, it led to an awkward morning. He was in college now, and waking up from a vivid encounter should have been a thing of the past as far as he was concerned. Sousuke couldn’t remember many details aside from hot breath on his skin, intense pleasure, and a pair of striking blue eyes. He’d awoken in a cold sweat, swearing at the mess in his boxers before hauling himself out of bed to shower.

He’d thought it would be a one-time thing.

Two weeks passed, and Sousuke had all but forgotten about his strange nighttime vision. His days were filled with classes, studying, his assistant coaching job, and a sad attempt at a social life, leaving him little time to think about the shit that his mind conjured when he was asleep. He barely convinced himself to shower before dropping into bed, and he was unconscious moments after his head hit the pillow.

Warm skin against his was the first indication that he wasn’t alone in his dreams tonight. The weight on his chest wasn’t enough to make breathing difficult, and the lips and teeth trailing down the side of his neck gave him no incentive to complain. Hips rolled against his, eliciting a low groan, and he met the pressure equally as his hands slid down lean muscle. The teasing kisses continued their journey south, sending his heart rate soaring, and his head fell back against his pillow when nimble fingers relieved him of his boxers. Barely a second passed before wet heat enveloped his cock, and his eyes shot open to catch a glimpse of his lover.

Blue eyes seemed to glow as they regarded him, and Sousuke couldn’t hold the intense gaze for long. The shadows played tricks on him as his hips lifted in a silent request for that skilled mouth to take him deeper, the vibrations of the other’s moan against him bringing him closer to the edge. Before he reached it, though, the stranger pulled back, crawling up the bed to claim his lips again while one hand reached back to position him.

“Relax.” The whisper held little emotion, but they were close enough again for Sousuke to confirm that the one sliding onto him was definitely male. Whoever he was, he sure as hell knew what he was doing.

Sousuke’s hands rested on the man’s hips, guiding him into a quicker pace, and those eyes seemed to glow brighter. At the stranger’s back, he could see leathery wings spreading, and when his lover leaned down for a heated kiss, Sousuke ran his fingers through dark hair until they brushed across a set of curled horns. None of these things mattered. He could feel the pressure building with every movement, every time his cock thrust deeper, and his own cry of release was muffled by the lips hungrily caught against his own.

He woke up alone again, moonlight filtering through the curtains, and he turned his head to read the digital display on the clock resting on the nightstand. Groaning as he realized it wasn’t even three in the morning yet, he threw the blankets off to take stock of himself. Just like before, he was a mess, and he swore under his breath as he stumbled his way to the bathroom. The light bothered his eyes for a few seconds until they adjusted, and he took a long look at himself in the mirror, wondering what the hell he’d done to deserve another round of wet dreams.

Taking a closer look, his eyes widened at the fading handprints on his chest, coupled with a very distinct bite mark on his left shoulder. Both marks vanished within moments, and Sousuke had to wonder if he’d imagined them.

* * *

 

“You look like shit,” Rin said. “And it’s not even your crappy webcam.”

“Thanks,” Sousuke muttered. “Just haven’t been sleeping well, I guess.”

He’d almost missed their weekly Skype call, but it was the only time he could talk to his best friend, so he knew that he’d regret skipping it. He was almost wary of going to sleep at all, but the dream hadn’t returned. Still, energy drinks had become a staple in his diet; he blamed it on his current workload. It wasn’t the healthiest option, but if he limited his amount of sleep, then it would lower the chances of him having an uninvited visitor.

They talked about everyday things – Rin’s training in Australia, Sousuke’s classes and job, and their plans for when Rin came back to Japan. He’d had his eye on Makoto for a while, but didn’t want to push a long-distance relationship. Sousuke could understand the sentiment, and he was confident in his assurance that Rin didn’t have anything to worry about in the meantime. Makoto had told him about his own Skype calls with Rin, and it sounded like they were both waiting for the other to say something.

“Look, try to get a decent night’s sleep, okay?” Rin said as they were wrapping up the conversation. “I know that you have a lot going on, but you can’t juggle everything if you’re sleep deprived.”

“I’ll try,” he conceded. “It was good talking to you.”

After an awkward fist-bump against the screen, he closed his laptop and ran a hand through his hair. Exhaustion was setting in, despite the amount of caffeine in his system, and he had to admit that Rin had a point.

“You’re avoiding me.”

The voice startled him, and his eyes snapped open to regard the almost-familiar figure straddling his thighs. A thin tail whipped back and forth in annoyance, but the creature’s expression looked almost bored. The lights were still on, and Sousuke was able to get a better look at him. The wings hadn’t been a trick of the light before, shifting slightly at the creature’s back, nor were the horns that curled back at the top of his head. He wore only a pair of leather shorts, and Sousuke had to force himself to meet the dim glow of his blue eyes.

“You can’t just show up in my head whenever you want,” Sousuke said, his eyes narrowing.

“You weren’t complaining before.”

“Yeah, well, it’s kind of difficult to think clearly when you’re riding me,” he said flatly. “Who… No, wait. _What_ are you?”

“Are you sure you want to know?” The creature leaned down, leaving their faces barely an inch apart. “Or should we just fast-forward to why I’m here?”

A subtle shift on his hips sent Sousuke’s blood racing south, and he considered just dropping the issue altogether. The sudden tightening of his jeans was convincing on its own, but he forced his mind to clear enough to push him back a little.

“I generally like to know who I’m fucking,” Sousuke said.

“From what I’ve seen, you haven’t really been fucking anyone lately.”

His face burned at that, and the tiniest smile on the other’s face only made it worse. Sure, he had a full schedule, and he wasn’t really one for one-night stands, but he wasn’t exactly a virgin either. Maybe this was just a hallucination brought on by sexual frustration.

“Why do you think I keep visiting you?” Sitting back, he tipped his head to the side slightly. “You have all of this pent-up energy just begging for release. I just wanted to help.”

There had to be more to it than that; Sousuke was convinced that whatever this guy was, he wasn’t completely altruistic in his motives. Taking in his appearance and attire again, he searched his memory for some clue as to what he was dealing with. Just because the guy was hot, it didn’t mean that Sousuke didn’t want to know the risks before going any further.

“You’re a demon, aren’t you?” Sousuke’s tone was more a statement than a question, and the light shrug that he received was enough confirmation for him. “So you just show up in people’s dreams and have sex with them? What do you get out of the deal?”

“You’re annoying.”

“Then leave,” Sousuke said. “This is my dream, isn’t it? I’m sure if I try hard enough, I can get rid of you.”

“You’re awake this time.” He let out an irritated sigh, muttering something under his breath about humans. “Since you didn’t want to let yourself sleep long enough for me to find a way in, I decided to take matters into my own hands.” His expression remained unchanged, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes at Sousuke’s surprise. “Fine. The actual term is _incubus_ , and I feed on the sexual energy. Happy?”

“Is that dangerous?” Sousuke asked. “I can’t die from it, right?”

“At least you’d die happy.” What might have been a laugh slipped past his lips. “No, you can’t. Are we done talking?”

“I want to know your name,” Sousuke said.

“You’re lucky you taste good,” he mumbled with another flick of his tail. “If you have to call me something, then you can call me Haru.”

It was better than nothing, and there was something endearing about the way the demon pouted in impatience. Sousuke’s hands moved down to his hips, pulling him back up towards him as he toyed with the edges of his shorts. He could feel hardness pressing against him, and Haru leaned down to kiss him, rolling his hips with a low moan at the friction. He was warm beneath Sousuke’s hands, and the tips of his claws traced the lines of muscle beneath Sousuke’s shirt.

“Alright, Haru,” he said, pausing to catch his breath. “You can stay.”

It was all the encouragement Haru needed, and Sousuke heard the sound of fabric tearing as his shirt was shredded and discarded. Thankfully, Haru took a little more care with his jeans, but they were removed quickly as well, along with his boxers. He reached down towards the shorts to try to bring them on equal footing, only to find them gone, and he barely had time to register their absence before Haru was moving down his chest and abdomen again.

This time, Haru barely paid any attention to his cock, nipping and kissing up his inner thighs instead. Sousuke tangled his hands in Haru’s hair, arching his breath at hot breath across his skin, and he bit his lip at the unexpected press of Haru’s tongue against his entrance. One hand wrapped lazily around his cock, but the sensations coursing through him made it impossible to focus on any one area. When he felt that tongue tracing his length, he tried to lift his hips, only to feel the tip of a finger slide into him.

“Haru, what…?” He couldn’t finish the question as Haru took him into his mouth again, and the initial discomfort gave way to pleasure. A second finger joined the first, but he gave no other protests. Between the mouth on his cock and the fingers working him open, brushing against a spot that caused his back to arch again in pleasure, Sousuke was lost in sensation. He was getting closer by the second, barely noticing the burn of a third finger entering him.

Suddenly, Haru withdrew again, kissing his way back up his chest. Sousuke would never admit to the whine that escaped him, but his eyes widened when the tip of Haru’s cock pushed into him. He tried to even his breathing, to focus on the way Haru’s lips and tongue were teasing the sensitive skin below his ear, but the way Haru stretched him as he pushed further in was almost more than he could take.

“You’re alright,” Haru whispered, stopping once he was fully inside. “We’ll wait until you’re ready for me to move.”

Sousuke was about to lose his mind. There was pain, but there was a burning need that caused his pulse to race, and all he knew was that he wanted more. Moving against him, Sousuke tried to convey that he couldn’t wait anymore, and he felt Haru smile against his skin before he started to pull out slowly. He nearly withdrew completely before thrusting back in, and Sousuke’s head fell back with a sharp cry of pleasure.

Haru set a rough pace, each thrust harder than the last, and Sousuke clung to him, holding onto him like a lifeline. A subtle shift in angles sent the next thrust right where Sousuke needed it, and he was sure that he was about to stop breathing at any second. Haru whispered against his ear, words that Sousuke could barely understand, but they held a promise of more to come.

“Say my name,” Haru said, his breath ghosting across Sousuke’s skin. When his hand wrapped around Sousuke again, he could feel muscles tightening around him, and he put everything he had into his next several thrusts. Nipping at his ear, he stroked him in time with his thrusts, the sounds spilling from Sousuke’s lips urging him on. “Say my name and come for me.”

Sousuke couldn’t defy the command, and he gave a cry of the demon’s name as orgasm washed over him. Still lost in the pleasure, he could only continue to hold on as Haru continued to fuck him, his movements growing erratic as he neared his own climax. Sharp teeth dug into the skin on his left shoulder again with one final, deep thrust, and then Haru stilled, letting his weight settle on top of him.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Sousuke catching his breath while Haru reveled in the energy that spread through him. Carefully, Haru withdrew and rolled over to lay beside him, propping his head up on one hand to watch him.

“I think I enjoyed that more with you awake,” he said.

Sousuke couldn’t even find the energy to respond. He was vaguely aware of an annoyed sigh, followed by a warm cloth cleaning him up, but he was asleep within minutes.

* * *

 

His alarm clock startled him awake, and he sat up quickly, his heart racing. Glancing down, he realized his clothes were gone, and he glanced over the side of the bed to find the tattered remains of his shirt. Blinking a few times, Sousuke tried to wrap his mind around the evidence telling him that last night hadn’t been a dream, hardly believing what was right in front of him.

“You’re going to be late.”

Sousuke looked up to see Haru leaning in the doorway of the bedroom, his arms folded over his chest. His wings and horns were gone, and he looked almost normal except for the intensity of his eyes. A dark blue t-shirt covered his chest, the bottom of it resting just below the top of his jeans.

“Haru?” he asked, unsure. Maybe he really was losing his mind.

“You told me I could stay,” Haru said with a shrug. “I don’t particularly enjoy masquerading as a human, but I can make an exception every now and then. Now get out of bed before I decide that I’d rather keep you there for the day.”

Sousuke stared at him, replaying the events of the night in his mind. He only had one class scheduled for the day, and it really wouldn’t kill him to skip it just this once. With a grin spreading on his lips, he stretched out again, folding his hands behind his head.

“You don’t really make a convincing human,” he said. “But I’d like to see what you think you can do to make me stay in bed all day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi comes to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this, and I'm not sorry. This is just basically 2400 words of porn.

At the sound of a knock on the door, Haru quickly slid into his human disguise, and Sousuke gave him a once over before crossing the room to find out who had dropped by. He hadn’t been expecting anyone, but maybe one of his neighbors needed something. It wasn’t a common occurrence, but it wasn’t completely unheard of either.

Nodding in satisfaction – Haru looked human enough – Sousuke opened the door to regard their visitor, confusion clouding his features. He didn’t recognize the man, but something about him unnerved him while something else drew him forward. Violet eyes glittered as they looked him over, and Sousuke found it difficult to speak. When they looked past him, the playful smirk on the stranger’s lips brightened into a full smile, and he shoved his way past in a whirl of pink and white.

“Haru!” the man said, a laugh in his voice. “So _this_ is where you’ve been hiding!”

Sousuke closed the door, shaking off whatever had stunned him, and scowled at the uninvited guest. Haru’s expression shifted from a brief glimpse of surprise into utter annoyance, a sigh escaping him.

“Kisumi.” Haru’s voice was clipped, blue eyes betraying his irritation as his acquaintance pulled him into a tight hug. “Kisumi,” he repeated. “Get off.”

“I’d love to, but I might need some help with that.”

Haru only glared at him in response before extracting himself from the other’s arms by pushing him away. Sousuke looked at both of them in turn, trying to figure out who the hell this guy was. Another lover who managed to track him down? Considering Haru’s nature, he _shouldn’t_ be jealous, but then again, there was a stranger in his apartment trying to climb onto the demon’s lap.

“You want to tell me who the hell you are?” he asked.

“I can see why you’ve been spending all of your time here,” Kisumi said with a grin that should have been illegal. “He looks absolutely _delicious_.”

“Go home,” Haru said flatly.

“You won’t even share? When did you get so mean?”

“Oi!” Sousuke snapped. “Haru, who the fuck is this guy?”

“I’m just an old friend of Haru’s,” Kisumi said. Something about his crooked smile and the way his eyes seemed to glow whenever he caught a glimpse of them made a chill run up Sousuke’s spine. “We go way back; don’t we, Haru?”

“He knows about me, Kisumi,” Haru said. His patience was fading from miniscule to nonexistent. “Will you go away now?”

Kisumi actually looked hurt, his lips pursing into a pout that might have been adorable if Sousuke hadn’t just heard a hint that he might be another demon. The expression didn’t last long, and within seconds, the casual clothing melted into more provocative attire. The corset and thigh-high stockings matched his hair, even as leathery wings stretched out behind him. With one hand on his hip, he cocked his head to the side, his tail flicking back and forth.

“Then why do you look so boring?” he asked.

“I wasn’t expecting you to just show up.” Haru looked beyond done with the discussion, but he shed his disguise just as quickly.

Kisumi let out a quiet hum, satisfied enough with the answer, and his attention turned to Sousuke. His gaze raked over the larger man, slowly as he took in every inch of his figure. His tail continued to sway behind him as he sauntered forward, circling Sousuke once before stopping behind him and looking over to Haru again.

“And you’re sure you won’t share?” he whined.

“It’s up to Sousuke,” Haru said.

Kisumi looked like he might just dance with joy when he heard those words, and he slipped around to Sousuke’s front, running his hands down his broad chest. Sousuke stepped back, taking his wrists and looking to Haru for any indication that he was going to put a stop to this. Haru apparently had no such intentions; he’d risen to his feet as well, hunger in his eyes as he approached.

“You know,” Kisumi said, leaning up so that his breath ghosted across warm skin. “The more pleasure you feel, the more satisfying it is for us. Haru and I were made to provide pleasure. You’ve never experienced anything like having _two_ of us at once.”

“Only if Sousuke is fine with it,” Haru said. There was a warning in his tone, and Kisumi stepped back with another pout. Haru slipped up behind him, his arms sliding over the silken material to trace the lean muscle beneath the corset. “Sousuke?”

His mouth was suddenly dry as he watched Haru’s hands explore the other incubus. He was momentarily frozen, his gaze locked on the sight before him. Haru’s eyes met his, and Sousuke tried to swallow as Haru’s lips trailed down the side of Kisumi’s throat. There was a question in them, one for which Sousuke finally had an answer.

There was understanding in those glittering blue eyes when Sousuke nodded. He could observe if he liked, and join in if he chose to do so. Any traces of jealousy were long gone, and he followed them both back to the bedroom, taking a seat at the chair beside his desk.

Watching them was almost more than he could handle. Kisumi wasn’t shy in the least about voicing his enjoyment, and every brush of lips and tongue brought a moan from him. They faced each other, turned to the side so that Sousuke would have a clear view of them, and Haru made short work of the laces on the corset while Kisumi palmed him through his shorts. Their kiss was anything but chaste, tongues meeting and teasing sloppily.

Turning, Kisumi pulled him back against his chest, and the leather shorts vanished as Kisumi trailed a finger up the underside of Haru’s cock. Sousuke was straining against his pants, his mouth going dry as Kisumi wrapped his hands around Haru’s length to stroke him slowly. Haru’s head fell back against his shoulder, and violet eyes stared intently at their audience.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come play?” he asked.

It was all the encouragement he needed, and Sousuke stood to close the distance, pressing up against Haru as Kisumi pulled him in for a heated kiss. Nimble fingers released the pressure beneath his clothes as Haru wasted no time in removing the obstacle between his skilled hands and Sousuke’s hardened cock.

Pushing the pants and underwear down, Haru pushed forward and dropped to his knees, and the other incubus joined him within seconds. Both sets of lips teased along his cock, meeting occasionally before Kisumi took him into his mouth completely. Sousuke failed to hold back a low groan, both of his hands finding purchase in pink and black hair, and while Kisumi’s hot mouth slid down his length, he felt Haru’s tongue lapping at his balls.

It was only a preview of what was to come, and Kisumi’s attention moved to the hollow of his hip as Haru’s lips took his place. Working around the side of Sousuke’s body, Kisumi left a trail of licks and light bites before settling behind him. Without warning, his tongue began to circle Sousuke’s hole, and barely a second passed before it slid inside. Sousuke’s hips shot forward at the sensation, his cock hitting the back of Haru’s throat, but the demon didn’t complain, quiet moans sending vibrations around him.

Kisumi’s tongue pressed further, and Sousuke’s legs began to tremble. Between Haru’s talented lips, and Kisumi’s sinful tongue, the stimulation was bringing him dangerously close to the edge, but he sure as hell didn’t want them to stop.

“Close,” he breathed out, wondering if they planned to back off to give him more time.

He should have known better. Kisumi spread his cheeks to gain more access, and Haru picked up speed as one hand slid up his thigh to massage his balls. Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, his breath coming in short gasps, and when a slender finger joined the tongue teasing his ass, it was enough to send him over the edge.

Intense pleasure washed over him, but neither incubi stopped their ministrations. Only when he’d emptied himself into Haru’s mouth did they move away, and they both stood as Kisumi moved around to stand in front of him. Haru pulled Kisumi into an open mouthed kiss, and trickles of come escaped the corners of their mouths to drip down their chins.

Both of them were still hard, but Sousuke knew he needed a few minutes before he could jump back into the game. Staggering over to the bed, he dropped down to sit, every muscle still tingling with the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. The pair joined him, and he turned to have a full view when Haru moved to straddle Kisumi.

As Sousuke stretched out beside them, settling in the best position to see everything, he realized that Haru was already stretched and waiting, and he swallowed hard when Haru began to slide down onto Kisumi’s cock, taking him in inch by agonizingly slow inch. As before when Haru had finally manifested in physical form, he was already dripping around Kisumi’s length, and Sousuke heard a soft laugh following a low moan.

“Don’t be so surprised,” Kisumi said. “We’re _built_ for sex, and I mean _any_ kind of sex.”

Any further remarks died on his lips when Haru began to move, and the obscene sounds of skin against skin filled the room. Sousuke wasn’t content to simply watch, and he wrapped a hand around Haru’s arousal, stroking him slowly and eliciting quiet sounds of pleasure. While he was focused on the pair, something slick traced his inner thigh, and he glanced down to see Kisumi’s tail tracing patters on his skin before it wrapped around his half-hard cock.

It didn’t take much time for him to harden completely, and his initial surprise at the action melted with the sensations of Kisumi’s ministrations. Haru leaned over, nudging Sousuke’s hand away, and he let out a sharp cry when Kisumi’s hips snapped up to hit the small bundle of nerves. Their movements were completely in synch, and Haru’s tail slid down between his partner’s legs to toy at his entrance.

Violet eyes widened when it pushed past the ring of muscle, and he doubled his efforts as both of their moans grew louder. Only a few more minutes passed before he changed their position, pushing Haru down onto the bed before pressing into him again. Haru’s back arched as he rocked his hips to meet each rough thrust, bent nearly in half with his angles propped on his partner’s shoulers, and Sousuke moved to kneel behind Kisumi, sliding two fingers into him.

“Oh, _yes,_ ” Kisumi moaned. “But it’s going to take more than that.”

Withdrawing his hand, Sousuke edged closer, grasping Kisumi’s hips and halting his movements for a few seconds. He lined himself up with the incubus’ waiting hole, and carefully pushed into him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered as wet heat enveloped him, but before he could ease himself in further, Kisumi pressed back to take in his entire length at once.

“That’s the idea,” Kisumi said. “You catch on quick.”

Sousuke silenced him with a rough jolt of his hips, sending him deeper into Haru again. He found a steady rhythm, Kisumi’s cries for more mingling with Haru’s moans of ecstasy, and he didn’t break his stride when he felt both of their tails snaking around the back of his legs towards his ass.

They entered slowly, carefully stretching him, and he could have sworn that they thickened as his body adjusted to the intrusion. They alternated thrusting inside of him, and when they found the spot that made him see white, he let go with a particularly hard snap of his hips.

“Do that again,” Kisumi begged. “The harder you fuck me, the harder I fuck Haru. Give us everything you’ve got.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. As their tails continued to torment him, always hitting the perfect spot as they alternated positions, he set a brutal pace. His fingers grasped Kisumi’s hips, leaving indentations that were sure to bruise, but he heard no complaints. Instead, words of encouragement laced with profanity accompanied the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

“ _Harder!_ ” This time, it was Haru who cried out the order, his voice raspy and thick with lust.

Sousuke couldn’t deny him. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, and he was far beyond the ability to form coherent thought. His entire being was lost in absolute pleasure, his cock pounding into Kisumi’s eager hole while his own continued to be fucked. He couldn’t even form words as it consumed him, and he reached the point where he wanted nothing more than for this sensation to continue forever.

Heat coiled in the pit of his stomach, his thrusts growing erratic but no gentler, and he put everything he had into fucking Kisumi. Haru writhed beneath them, wrapping a hand around his own cock to stroke himself in time with their movements, and his breath grew ragged as his voice grew louder.

Sousuke tipped over the edge first, spilling into Kisumi before giving a few shallow thrusts. The incubus didn’t slow his pace, though, and he continued undeterred when Sousuke withdrew. Lying beside them again, Sousuke replaced Haru’s hand with his own, and he leaned over to claim his mouth in a heated kiss. Haru moaned against his lips, and his back arched off the bed once more as he reached climax.

Kisumi felt him tighten around his cock, and he slammed into him relentlessly, fucking him through his orgasm. Sousuke pulled back his hand again, sitting up to squeeze Kisumi’s ass, and he slid three fingers into him before curling them to brush against his prostate. Kisumi came with a loud moan, his body trembling as he emptied himself into Haru’s heat, and he could feel Sousuke’s come dripping out of his twitching hole around the fingers that continued to thrust inside of him.

Slowly, he pulled out, smiling at Haru’s hushed gasp from the sudden emptiness, and he stretched out on Haru’s other side. His fingers trailed through the cooling liquid on Haru’s stomach, and he locked his gaze with Sousuke as he brought them to his lips to lick them clean.

“Up for another round?” he asked, a devilish smile spreading on his lips.

Haru stared at him, blinked once, and pushed him off of the bed before rolling over to curl up against Sousuke’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr - [ladylasa](http://ladylasa.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - [ladylasa](http://ladylasa.tumblr.com)


End file.
